Loin du monde et loin des cieux vivent les enfants
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Os Aventures] Les enfants ne peuvent pas comprendre certaines choses. Car ils vivent dans un monde différent. Loin de tous ce que nous connaissons...


_**Yellow. Os surprise, j'ai encore du temps libre.**_

 _Si tousser à s'en étouffer est un temps « libre » pour toi, grand bien tant fasse_

 _ **Serais ce une ombre de sarcasme que je perçois dans ta voix ?**_

 _Pas le moins du monde très chère * mauvaise foi active niveau 2 *_

 _ **Mouais. J'ignore si quelqu'un l'a remarqué, mais j'ai posté la suite de l'Oiseau du Paradis l'autre soir. A l'arrache. Donc je fais ma petite pub. Et je promet que la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine**_

 **Elle vous m…**

 _ **Tututututu * tousse tousse* Me force pas à m'énerver, je vais me refaire une crise de toux.**_

 **Mais dit leur la vérité enfin ! Tu ne le posteras pas à temps et tu le sais très bien !**

 _Kof Kof, je t'inKof, terdis de kof kof dire KOOOf, ça* s'écroule par terre en manque d'air *_

 **Eh ! Ca va ? * s'approche pour l'aider * Je crois qu'elle nous feras pas la fin de la présentation là. Tu le fait ?**

 _Si tu veux. Mais juste cette fois. Tu le fais après. Donc, on vous souhaite bonne lecture, on vous remercie encore pour les reviews, et on vous souhaite bonne lecture. C'est bon comme ça ?_

 **_Oui KOF KOF * convulse à moitié sur le plancher *_ **

**_Aucun des personnages d'Aventures n'est à moi, et encore heureux, ni le Cratère sur lequel règne Mahyar. En revanche, l'histoire est à moi, on me demande avant de répandre ma sainte parole sur le monde ! Kof kof * étouffer par la vanité *_**

« Loin du monde et loin des cieux vivent les enfants »

Eh, Eh ! Regardez, y'a une capuche bleue la-bas ! s'écria le petit Timmy.

\- On va voir ? On va voir ? Demanda, fébrile, son cousin Olivier.

\- Nous allons voir, fit impérieusement Clara, la plus âgée du groupe.

Galopants comme les galopins qu'ils étaient, les enfants coururent tel une seule femme ( oui je trouve que comme un seul homme c'est sexiste ) vers un point précis. Leurs pas étaient si légers qu'on aurait presque dit qu'ils volaient.

\- Alors, c'est qui ? chuchota Olivier en fixant intensément le visiteur.

\- Aucune idée, répondit, mauvais son aînée, vexé de ne pas pouvoir se vanter.

\- Ils sont étranges ces gens… Pourquoi y en a un qui brille alors qu'y fait jour ? demanda, curieux Timmy en se tortillant.

\- Chuuuuuut ! Je sais pas, répondit Olivier en suivant son regard. En tout cas, j'en reconnais aucun moi aussi.

\- Peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent ici…suggéra, mal à l'aise, Clara.

\- Grand frère !

Ce cri venant du cœur fit tourner d'un seul mouvement les têtes des espions en herbes. Une jeune fille dévala précipitamment le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus avec tant de discrétion un peu plutôt. Mais les pas de leur camarade ne firent pas plus de bruits qu'eux.

\- Grand frère ! Tu es revenu !

\- Pourquoi y a Léonarda qui cri comme ça ? fit, confus, Olivier, en tentant de comprendre qui enthousiasmait à ce point la « jeune dame » comme l'appelait les grands-mères édentées du village.

\- Bah parce qu'y a Shin, fit en haussant les épaules de manière incroyablement mignonne le jeune Timmy.

\- Shin ? Shinddha de la famille Kory ? se crispa légèrement Clara en se tassant un peu plus sur elle-même. Il n'avait pas disparu lorsque…

\- Léonarda ! résonna une voix manifestement fâchée. Reviens immédiatement ici !

\- Argh, murmura Olivier en blêmissant. Voilà la mère Kory. Ca va chauffer.

La mère en question tira avec force l'enfant dissidente, et l'emmena avec elle, malgré ses cris, ses larmes, son désespoir ses camarades toujours cachés purent observer avec un intérêt redoubler le groupe d'inconnu qui était le premier événement qui n'entrait pas dans la routine quotidienne depuis des lustres. A défaut de pouvoir secourir du courou maternel la « jeune dame », les jeunes curieux contaient bien lui raconter en détail ce qu'ils verraient.

\- Psss, fit doucement Olivier en tirant la manche de son aînée.

\- Quoi encore ? siffla Clara un se dégageant brutalement de l'emprise fragile de son cadet.

\- Pourquoi ils font tous une tête d'enterrement ? demanda, penaud, le plus jeune de la bande.

\- Je sais toujours pas, grogna encore la chef présumée du groupe. C'est vrai que le village n'est pas très accueillant vu de face, mais delà à faire une tronche de six pieds de longs…

Bien plus tard, les enfants repartaient, un gros bouquet de fleurs sauvages dans les mains, ramasser de-ci delà. Clara souriait de toutes ses dents de lait, tenant le bouquet comme une mariée, suivie de près par Olivier avec son expression interloquée toujours plaqué sur son visage arrivait, à la traîne, le petit Timmy, qui avait un regard étonnamment triste. Ses pieds raclaient le sol, et sa petite bouille ronde était basse.

Les derniers éclats du jour illuminaient le chemin des anciens espions, qui, une fois dans le soleil, disparaissait presque sous la vive lumière du jour baissant. Bientôt, la nuit aurait engloutie les enfants.

« Ramène toi Timmy ! s'exclama avec humeur Olivier, on va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Le concerné sursaute il s'était arrêté pour contempler quelque chose derrière lui.

« Ca va ça va… murmura le petit en les suivant à regret. C'est juste que je trouve que l'on aurait du laisser les fleurs.

\- Elles étaient là pour nous je te dis ! soupira Clara, serrant plus fort ses fraîches fleurs contre son torse. Papa le dit toujours : quand quelqu'un laisse une offrande à l'entrée du village, elle va à celui qui la trouve ! Donc elle est à moi ! sourit la petite fille avec coquetterie.

\- On dit pas plutôt qu'il faut justement toujours laisser les cadeaux que les étrangers apportent ? fit Olivier en fronçant les sourcils, semblant vouloir se souvenir des consignes exactes.

\- Tu pense que mon papa est un menteur ? siffla, furieuse, la chef de bande tyrannique.

\- Non, non, mais juste… bégaya le pauvre enfant tétanisé, se protégeant de ses bras face à la main levé de son aînée.

\- Moi, ce qui me rend triste, c'est qu'ils étaient tristes, chuchota distraitement Timmy. En plus, ils nous ont pas vu alors qu'on était juste à côté… C'est bizarre quand même, non ?

\- Bah, on s'en fiche, du moment qu'ils nous apportent des trucs, moi ça me vas, trancha Clara en essuyant la main dont elle venait de se servir pour assener une bonne taloche à son cadet. Venez les garçons, on rentre.

Les enfant coururent soudain vers leurs maison, au moment ou le crépuscule laissait place à la nuit. Les ombres du village disparurent soudain, ne laissant que poussières et feuilles mortes. Le petit bourg avait c'était soudain envolé dans les ténèbres.

Sur la stèle, à l'entrée du village, des roses étaient encore là. Un hommage sans doute la stèle avait pour inscription ses mots :

 _A ma famille. Mes amis. Le village._

 _Je suis désolé. Je vous vengerais un jour, je vous le promets._

 _Reposez en paix._

Devant cette tombe s'assit la « jeune dame ». Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues. Elle voulait juste voir son frère. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait jamais aller le voir ? Il la reconnaîtrait à coup sur : il n'aurait plus ce délire de vengeance. Pourquoi les venger ? Ils étaient encore là. Ils étaient encore vivants … Pourquoi « les venger » ? Pourquoi ? La vengeance ne menait à rien… Elle voulait simplement revoir son grand frère adoré, lui parler, lui dire que tout allait bien ! Pourquoi n'entrait-il jamais dans le village, pourquoi sa mère l'empêchait d'aller le voir, pourquoi, tant de pourquoi. Tout les ans, c'était la même chose, il venait déposer des fleurs sur cette tombe stupide, aux inscriptions délirantes. Tous les ans, elle pleurait toute la nuit sur les fleurs apporter, en jurant qu'elle retrouverait son frère. Tous les ans, aux aurores, le soleil la transperçait de part en part, et c'est dans un espoir sans sens qu'elle s'envolait.

Car tous les ans, Shin venait poser des fleurs sur la stèle. Pour leurs rendre hommages. Et pour ne jamais oublier sa promesse.


End file.
